


Double Split Lips (and No Regrets)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I just really love Tyler tbh, M/M, Really sweet at the end, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck me.<br/>Make me rue the day I ever said anything bad of you.<br/>You want me, I know you do.<br/>You hate me, I know you do.<br/>Hurt me.<br/>Call me horrible things you only call your worst enemies.<br/>Bitch, whore, slut, I love such filthy things coming from you.<br/>This wouldn't fly with anyone else.<br/>Make me scream.<br/>Ruin me until you can't anymore.<br/>Because I'll do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Split Lips (and No Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I got this idea.  
> I have many regrets.  
> Many, many regrets.

Fuck me.  
Make me rue the day I ever said anything bad of you.  
You want me, I know you do.  
You hate me, I know you do.  
Hurt me.  
Call me horrible things you only call your worst enemies.  
Bitch, whore, slut, I love such filthy things coming from you.  
This wouldn't fly with anyone else.  
Make me scream.  
Ruin me until you can't anymore.  
Because I'll do the same.

Your nails stab the back of my neck.  
It hurts so bad, I'm sure you've pierced the skin, but I won't tell you to stop.  
You have every right to hurt me like you do.  
You whisper to me,that you're about to fuck me up beyond belief.  
What do you expect me to do?  
Fight back?  
Moan?  
Tell you "no"?  
Would that be my place?  
I simply nod.  
You're not appeased with this.  
You slap me.  
Fuck yes, this is how I like you.  
Raw, angry.  
Hit me again, I won't cry.  
Kick me to my knees.  
You pull off your belt, I'll pull off the rest.  
Pull up your shirt.  
Seeing you holding up your shirt with your teeth makes me so fucking hot for you, darling.  
I'll kiss your stomach, toned, heated.  
Hit me again sweetheart, I want it.  
As if you know what I'm asking in my mind, you smack me.  
I thank you by taking you into my mouth.  
That's what you wanted most, wasn't it? To see me so subservient to you and only you.  
You will thread your fingers in my hair and pull, guiding me into just the pace you want me to have for you.  
I'll keep it.  
For you.  
Only for you.

Come down my throat, please.  
Of course, you wouldn't though,why would you? I don't deserve to get what I want.  
You'll pull yourself out of my mouth and hit me again.  
You tell me to get onto the bed.  
I'll stumble over myself.  
You decide to just push me.  
Did you intend to hurt me when you did that? Or are you just that fucking strong?  
"Showoff."

You want me?  
Take me.  
I'm yours now.  
You won't prepare me.  
I don't need preparation.  
I want it to hurt.

You're so overwhelming.  
You're fucking huge and your smell is intoxicating.  
Fuck me hard.  
I deserve pain.  
I should have never doubted you.  
You cover my throat with your calloused, scarred hand, I can feel all that you've earned.  
You could kill me.  
You won't.  
You don't.

You're looking at me a certain way.  
What is it?  
Is it my sounds?  
The way I feel?  
Is it....  
Is it me?

You're finished, I can feel it.  
Come in me darling, I can take you.  
As you do so, I thank you.  
Thank you, I don't care if you let me come or not.  
Thank you.

You'll pull out of me slowly and walk away.  
I assume you left.  
You come back with a warm washcloth.  
You wipe me down, the spit on my chin and the sides of my lips, the precum smeared on me, the split lip you've split again, the blood from your slaps, the blood from your nails, the blood on my shoulder from your teeth.  
I never knew you could be so kind and caring, so slow and sweet.  
You throw the cloth in the clothes bin and slip under the covers next to me. You pull me close.  
You're so soft and sweet now.  
I love it. I love this side of you too.  
You whisper that you love me.  
I believe you.  
I'll whisper it back.  
You know that today, is the day that starts a long, good relationship.  
God knows how.  
Sometimes, weird shit happens.

 

Love me.  
Make me remember the day I ever said anything bad of you.  
You want me, I know you do.  
You love me, I know you do.  
Hold me.  
Call me beautiful things you only call your most loved ones.  
Sweetheart, lover, cutie, I love such loving things coming from you.  
This wouldn't work with anyone else.  
Make me smile.  
Love me until you can't anymore.  
Because I'll do the same.


End file.
